Of Monsters And Men
by churchboyx
Summary: Two hunters with a dark past. can they over come the past while looking to the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i do not own monster hunter**

 **Chapter One- Right off the boat!**

 **"RUN"**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I woke up screaming, just like every other night since that fateful night. It's the reason I became a hunter with Yurei. We just passed the last test to become full fledged hunters, it was easy. I mean really, kill one Aptonoth.

Now we're being shipped off to some remote village named Moga, but what can you expect from rookie assignments. It's something about a monster causing earthquakes. Now the official report says that its a Lagiacrus, but I don't believe that.

I mean really, the size it would need to be to cause the earthquakes would be astronomical. So i'm thinking that its an underwater Elder Dragon, but i'm getting away from myself. They'll probably start us off on some easy gathering quests. Right now we're to go talk to the village elder. Well this is a good place to stop. I'll tell you about the rest next time.

Fading out,

Ghost


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Mushrooms and surprises!**

"It's cold and dark."

"mommy! mommy, where are you!"

I woke up gasping, catching the attention of the old farmer. That's right. I had to sleep out side in the cold, far away from the village after the chef saw my damned birthmark. Stupid old fool! I mean really just because it looks like a Fatalis. It's no reason I need to sleep out side, and now I need to walk all the way to the village.

(time skip- 1 hour)

Great, now I need to ask Yurei what the stupid quest we need to do is!

"so, what did the old man ask us to do?"

"We need to go get his son and give him some raw meat for some reason, then the blacksmith will only make weapons and armors for us if we bring him back some iron ore."

Great, some entitled old people are asking us to do menial tasks now.

"Might as well get prepared."

So we decided to get set and I waited out side as Yurei got in the leather armor she owns, and once she was out, I went in and got out my dad's old Blade Master Duramboros armor and then I grabbed my brother's old Altereon great sword and his Megiddo blaze. the only reason I could even use two great swords is because i'm a huge guy. I mean i'm 7 feet tall and 4 foot wide at the shoulders with muscles that look like there made of stone. My bicep is bigger than Yurei's head. I even had to get dad's armor refit.

As I was finally ready I grabbed some well done steaks on a whim, and ran to catch up to Yurei, who was waiting at the gate to the island for me and she shook her head at seeing the 2 great swords on my back, and then our adventure began.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- 4 little monsters**

you might think I would play it safe and stay in the designated areas, but no, I like the danger of the unknown. So I went to the cave of Area 12 and climbed out as I let Yurei deal with the villager's chief's son. And now i'm a little lost. I was following a strange sou-wait there it was to the right. As I was walking I was thinking of what it could be. I had never heard that kind of roar before, but I continued on. Till the tunnel opened up and there it was or should I say they were.

Four baby monsters. It looked like an Akantor, Ukanlos, Odibatorasu, and a Shantien. Hey, i'm a monster nerd but it's weird these kind of monsters don't live in this part of the world.

Crap, it looks like the Shantien is injured and the Akantor is about to attack. So I did what any slightly crazy person would do. i held out my hands and took off my helmet. Then as the Akantor calmed down, I reached into my bag to pull out the steaks I brought and tossed them all over to the little ones and watched as the Akantor smelled the cooked meat. Then as it woke up the other three and then I watched as they ate. After a while I felt a nudge and looked down and saw the little elder dragon look at me with the cutest eyes I have ever seen. So I sat down and let the little ones smell me. I stayed there for nearly an hour and played with the young monsters and after I left I didn't know that the babies followed me back to the base camp that me and Yurei agreed to meet at. Then I heard at scream and turned around saw Yurei staring at the little ones.

And it made me realize that they followed me and that must have meant that there was no adult to watch over them and they were alone. So I quickly ran and stopped her from hitting the Shantien. Then I explained what they were and they situation and as she calmed down the Ukanlos came up and rubbed her leg. So we devised a plan to raise them after we talked with the resident guild master at port Tanzia which just so happened to be my uncle.

(time skip- 1 week)

As we walked to my uncles office I could feel the stares on us. Looking at the young monsters in our arms, and when we talked to the master, he just sat there and then at the end he just smiled and said that I was just like my mother and told us to raise them and they would be signed in as my hunting partners. good Fatalis, that made my year. I already got really attached to these little guys.


End file.
